


Names on a wrist

by Baldanders



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentions Zo, because Zo is always there, leario - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders
Summary: Два имени. Просто молитесь, чтобы они не были одинаковыми.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Names on a wrist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100824) by [Tinamour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour). 



_Джироламо._

Лео прочитал имя бесчисленное количество раз. Слишком много для того, чтобы это до сих пор имело смысл. Это всего лишь чернила, впечатанные в кожу в день его рождения. Он уже привык, потому что имя было частью его самого. А также потому, что не мог стереть его.  
Большинство людей скрывали имена на запястьях в целях безопасности, а также иногда, чтобы забыть об этом, поскольку было невозможно, чтобы человек был один.

_Два имени. Просто молитесь, чтобы они не были одинаковыми._

Поговорка стала популярной: каждый говорил ее с улыбкой и толикой страха. Иметь одно и тоже имя дважды было кошмаром, настоящим проклятием.  
И Лео был проклят.

Он встречал всего несколько Джироламо в своей жизни и всегда стоял перед ними со смесью опасения и волнения. И каждый раз мальчик оказывался не более чем просто мальчиком.

— Мы должны знать имя их семьи или же прозвище. Или где их найти. Или отличительные черты. Не знаю, что-нибудь, чтобы узнавать их быстрее.

Зо всегда повторял это. И Лео всегда отвечал, что от этого не будет никакой реальной помощи. И поиск просто продолжится.

Но шутки Зо подняли вопрос в уме его друга: имена на запястьях могли принадлежать разным мужчинам. И если так, то как узнать, которого из них убить, а которого трахать? И как быть уверенным, что он не ошибется?

Истинное проклятие, на самом деле.

Самым забавным в этой истории было то, что не всем суждено найти свою вторую половинку. Некоторые из них даже, как говорили, существовали в разное время. Или, даже если ты находил их, они все равно могли иметь другое имя на своей коже. Лео не смог найти во всем этом смысл.

Да Винчи мог перечислить по пальцам тех людей среди его знакомых, кто успешно нашел свою вторую половинку. Количество тех, кто нашел свою Немезиду, было чуть больше. Он когда-то читал, что боги создали человечество для своего развлечения. Это казалось совершенно верным. Боги были насмешливыми существами.

Он получил подтверждение этому в первые дни весны.

Погода наконец-то улучшилась, позволяя ему выходить на рынки и приобретать птиц.

Он не слишком-то думал о мужчине поначалу. Идиот из дворян, который, видимо, думал, что черная одежда — лучшая идея для солнечного и жаркого дня. Темные волосы, темные глаза, выражение глубокой скуки на лице. Лео не взглянул бы на него и во второй раз, если бы мужчина не снял свои черные перчатки. Красивые руки, которые казались нежными и мягкими, насколько он мог заметить. Длинные пальцы, аккуратно подстриженные ногти. Леонардо вздрогнул от мысли, что эти руки будут чувствовать его кожу, а ногти клеймить спину.

Лео должен был подойти ближе, увидеть имена на запястьях, только чтобы доказать маленькому голоску в своей голове, что он был не прав. Леонардо протиснулся сквозь толпу к небольшой военной лавке, где заинтересовавший его дворянин взвешивал кинжал.

— Неплохая работа, правда? — произнес да Винчи, как только оказался достаточно близко.

Мужчина пах лошадью, потом и вином. Лео ощутил это.

Темноволосый незнакомец посмотрел прямо в его душу, приподняв брови, и Леонардо почувствовал, как его сердце дрогнуло.

— Вы знаете об этих вещах? — прозвучал глубокий голос.

— Да. Я больше художник, но человек должен защищать себя, — добавил он, слегка ударив по эфесу своего меча.

Его собеседник натянуто улыбнулся — не более чем приподнял краешки губ.

— Художник, вы сказали?

— В сущности, да. Вы нуждаетесь в таком человеке?

— Вообще-то, я искал некого…

Мужчина отвел взгляд в сторону, пока пытался вспомнить имя. Лео использовал его отвлеченность, чтобы быстро взглянуть на чужие запястья. И то, что он увидел, заставило его сердце колотиться быстрее.

— Леонардо да Винчи, — закончил мужчина, — Вы слышали о нем?

— Что вы хотите от него? Какую-то работу за плату?

— Я хотел бы поговорить с ним о более… личных вопросах, — ответил незнакомец, поглаживая свои запястья.

— Я понимаю. Его студия по дороге. Может быть, я могу отвести вас туда?

— Был бы весьма признателен.

Леонардо не мог не улыбнуться.

— А ваше имя, если я могу?..

— Риарио. Джироламо Риарио.

**Author's Note:**

> Немезида – богиня возмездия/мести в Древней Греции.


End file.
